pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Starvation Games: Throwing Ice
The fourth episode of Season 39. After the success of the last Danville Death Match, Roger decides to host another one, with a few tweaks to it. Doofenshmirtz enters the contest in hopes of winning the grand prize. Episode Summary Roger is sitting in his office and remembering the Danville Death Match that was held earlier this summer. He remembers how much fun it was, and how successful it was. He decides he wants to host another one. He tells Melanie he knows what he's going to do today. When posters are put up, Phineas knows what he's gonna do today. Then, he wonders where Perry went. Perry enters his lair behind a Ducky Momo plush toy. Monogram reports that Doof is heading to the center of town, looking for something of great value. He wants Perry to put a stop to this. Perry heads out. Meanwhile, everyone in town is ready for the Danville Death Match. This time, there's a rule change. You have to work in teams and you only get limited weaponry. Phineas thinks that's interesting. In addition, there's a prize for the winner at the end of the match. You could have four people on a team. Out of Phineas and Ferb's friends, there were a few teams. Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet were on a team. Isabella, Haven, Mallory and Heidi were on a team. Django, Irving, Ethan, and Austin were on a team. Ford, Caleb, Dylan, and Albert were on a team. Olivia, Maddie, Erin, and Gretchen were on a team. The match was about to begin. Meanwhile, Doof was frantically looking for teammates. He asks Jeremy, the ballpit kid, Haley, and Amanda. He thought she left, but Amanda was visiting. Doof finally spots Rodney, Dr. Diminutive, and Dr. Bloodpudding. He wonders if they'll be on a team with him. They agree, but Rodney has one condition. He needs his robot, Norm, to take a rematch to Chloe eventually. Doof agrees, but he isn't making any promises it'll happen. Rodney just groans. The match begins! The limited weapons include bows, arrows, fire, and... ice cream. Why ice cream? Dr. Diminutive shows everyone what he can do to make this ice cream more violent. He builds an army tank and shoots the ice cream out. Melanie tries to point out to Roger there's a cheater on the field. Roger just says to let it go. But, Melanie can't hold it back anymore. She tries to get Roger to turn. But, Roger is busy playing Flying Birdy. All the teams are shocked to see a giant tank in the playing area. Phineas thinks that's much better than an ice cream rocket. Everyone runs. Little does Diminutive's team know his plan. He's going to use the ice cream to freeze the entire town. Doof says that's much better than giant robot penguins. Perry had been observing, but now he realizes it's time to spring into action. Perry breaks into the tank to fight Dr. Diminutive. Doof was surprised because he thought Perry wasn't even there. Perry stops Diminutive. Roger didn't realize Perry had even done anything. He does knows that Isabella, Haven, Mallory and Heidi won. Doof is mad at them because he wanted the prize. The prize was $1,000,00. The girls split it four ways. Doof tries to steal some money from Heidi, but she says that she doesn't need a repeat of earlier. Doof curses himself, Roger, and the contest. Songs *''The Epic Throwdown!'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Melanie: "Are you really playing Flying Birdy?" *Roger: "Yes, yes I am" Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair Behind a Ducky Momo plush toy Evil Jingle None Background Information *Amanda makes a surprise appearance Continuity *Roger remembers the last Danville Death Match ("The Starvation Games") *Doofenshmirtz mentions Amanda's departure of town ("Maddie Saves the Day") *Rodney wants Doofenshmirtz to make Norm challenge Chloe again ("Love at First Byte") *Phineas mentions the ice cream rocket ("Perry's Biggest Mission Yet") *Doofenshmirtz mentions his penguins ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") *Heidi mentions Doofenshmirtz's plot against her ("A Sad Day for Heidi") Allusions *'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire': The episode title is based on the title of this book and movie *'SpongeBob Squarepants': Dr. Diminutive builds an ice cream tank, just like the Atlantians in "Atlantis Squarepantis" *'Flappy Bird': Roger plays a version of Flappy Bird Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39